Impossible Surprises
by koolknj93
Summary: They didn't think it was possible, but it happened. Elena's pregnant. What are they going to do, how are they going to handle this? And when you throw Katherine into the mix, anything could happen. Set about six weeks after the season one finale.
1. Chapter 1

**This is set about six weeks after the season one finale, all in Elena's point of view. When Elena walked into the kitchen Katherine was already gone, and Elena was too late to save Jeremy, so he became a vampire(later in the story you'll hear more about this in flashbacks). Katherine has yet to make herself known to anyone, Jeremy is still adjusting to his new life as a vampire, and Elena and Stefan get a surprise of thier own. **

It can't be. It's not possible; it will end up being negative. There has to be some other explanation. I came to terms with the fact that I would never have kids when I decided to be with Stefan.

It's been about two minutes, the moment of truth. I take a deep breath and pick up the small pregnancy stick. Positive. Impossible! I'll take another because that can't be right. I was so paranoid I bought four when I went to the drug store.

Ten minutes and three more pregnancy tests later I am officially panicking. How can they all be positive? Vampires can't have kids! Stefan greatly expressed that when he was worried that later on in life I would want to have kids and I assured him that he didn't need to worry.

I can't help that tears that are streaming down my face when I call Stefan's cell phone. He picks up after just two rings.

"Hi, love. Everything okay?"

I don't say anything at first; I don't know if I even remember how to speak. "Can you come over?" I finally manage to get out.

Stefan, of course, picks up on my mood immediately. "What's wrong?" There is obvious worry in his voice.

"I just need you to come over. Please just get here." Even more tears are now flowing from my eyes.

"I'll be right there." And I here I dial tone.

I am waiting about seven minutes when I hear his car pull into my driveway. There's a whoosh of air and he is beside me on the bathroom floor. Where I've been sitting since I got the results to the first test.

He looks at me with a very scared expression. "Elena, what's wrong?"

I don't know if I can get myself to say it, I'm still in shock. I take another deep breath and look him in the eyes. I just need to say it and get it over with.

"I'm pregnant."

He looks and me with a confused and then a slightly amused expression. "Elena, love, that's not possible. We both know that."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. But look." I reach up onto the counter, grab one of the tests, and hand it to him.

He looks at it for a few seconds and looks back at me. "Okay. But Elena you know these things can be wrong, they're not one hundred percent."

"Again, that's what I thought, so I took three more. They all came out positive Stefan." I get the other three tests and hand them to him.

He stares intently at the tests and is quiet for what feels like a very long time.

"That's not possible." He whispers more to himself than to me.

He grabs my hand and pulls me up off the floor. He takes me out of the house and into the passenger seat of his car. Without a word he gets into the drivers seat and silently starts driving. I have no idea what is going through his head and I'm getting really anxious as to what he's thinking. I finally can't handle the silence any longer.

"Stefan, where are we going?"

He glances at me and puts his eyes back one the road. After a few more seconds he speaks for the first time since he saw the other three pregnancy tests.

"The clinic, just outside of town. We need to know for sure if this is real before we do anything."

The rest of the car ride neither of us talk. There are so many different things running through my head. What if I am really pregnant? What does that mean? How can I be mother, I'm still in high school! Will the baby be more like me, or more like Stefan? And I don't mean genetics wise; I mean will it be more human or vampire.

I need to calm down. Stefan is right we need to be positive that I really am pregnant.

So we get to the clinic and are in there for about an hour and a half. When we finally walk out I feel numb, I don't even know what to think anymore.

As we are walking to the car I stop Stefan. "What are we going to do? We didn't even think this was possible. Stefan, I'm pregnant and I'm really scared right now!" He looks at me and pulls me in for a long overdue embrace.

"I don't know, Elena. But first lets go talk to Damon, maybe he's heard of something about this happening once before." He wipes a stray tear that fell from my eye. "Elena, I love you, and we will get through this together."

**Now, this is my very first fanfic, so try not me be too mean, if you didn't like it, in your reviews. Just tell me whether or not you liked it and if I should continue the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for your reviews, I really appreciate them! Hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

_Flashbacks are in italics_

We walk into the boarding house and find Damon and Jeremy in the study. Stefan looks at me and he can tell I am in no state to speak so he does.

"Damon we need to ask you something. And please, we need a serious answer."

He gives us a smirk and says, "Well that depends on the question."

I sigh and roll my eyes. Why does he have to be so difficult sometimes? I see Jeremy give a slight chuckle so I shoot him a look to tell him to shut up. He immediately becomes serious again. He may be a vampire now, but I'm still his older sister and that look works every time.

Stefan ignores Damon's comment and continues. "We didn't think it was possible, but it seems that Elena is pregnant." It's quiet for a moment and then Stefan continues. "And—

But he is cut off by a very pissed off Jeremy. "What? How the hell did that happen?" He looks directly at me. "Do you always just jump into bed unprotected? You should have been more careful!"

Now I'm pissed. "He's a vampire, Jeremy! I didn't think I could get pregnant and if I had known of course we would have been protected. So back off!" That's when Stefan steps in.

"Okay, everyone needs to calm down." Stefan yells, cutting off whatever Jeremy was about to say. We're both still angry but we quiet down. "As I was saying…" He looks at Damon. "Damon, we want to know if you have ever some across this before."

Damon smiles. "I personally am not familiar with your predicament but I have heard things." He stops there.

Now we're all impatient. "Well, what have you heard?" I ask maybe a little too forcefully.

Damon just continues to smile as if we're talking about the weather. "Well, it's mostly like a real pregnancy, Twilight got it all wrong. The baby won't rip out of you, that's just revolting. And it won't grow ridiculously fast either. The pregnancy will still be nine months and when the child reaches the age the mother was when it was born, it will stop aging. So in your case, once the kid reaches seventeen it will stop growing. And now the vampire parts, the kid can be sustained by either blood or regular food, but will likely prefer blood. Also, Elena, you will not crave blood, that is just gross as well. The baby will also be a little more durable and faster than a human. And that's about it. That Stephanie Meyer chick really should have done some more research."

I give him a confused look. "Damon, where did you hear all this?"

He smirks again, "Oh, you know, just from the grape vine, rumors."

I hear a door slamming upstairs and its then that I realize that Jeremy is no longer in the room.

I sigh and look at Stefan. "I'm going to go talk to him." I kiss Stefan on the cheek and head upstairs.

"Jeremy? Can we talk?" I knock and open his door and see that his room is a complete mess. His desk, bed, and dresser are all turned over. The lamp in his room is in pieces on the floor near my feat. He must be really angry; I can't believe he did all this. It's been six weeks and it's still hard to get used to the fact that he's vampire. I remember that night perfectly.

_I walked in the front door and find it eerily quiet. I lean on the banister and yell upstairs. "Jeremy? Are you up?" But I get no answer and then I hear some noise coming from the kitchen _

_ I walk into the kitchen and can't believe what I'm seeing. My recently discovered biological father lying on the floor covered in blood and clearly dead. There's just so much blood. _

_ I run the phone and am about to call 911 but I stop myself and instead call Stefan first. It's such a coincidence, this could not have been random and must be vampire related. _

_ He picks up right away. Before he even says anything I rush out, "There's no time to explain, just get here now!"_

_ "I'll be right there." And he hangs up._

_ I run upstairs and into Jeremy's room hoping that he's not hurt as well. I see him lying on his bed; looking like he is asleep and at first I feel relief. But as I look closer I can't see the rising and falling of his chest. I run to him, screaming his name. I shake him, trying wake him up, but he just lies still. At this point, the tears are pouring down my face. _

_ I don't see any blood or any marks on him, he looks so peaceful. I look around the room trying to see if there are any signs of s struggle but there's nothing. Only the normal mess that you would find in a teenage boys bedroom. That's when I see the bathroom is wide open, the light is still on, and something orange rolling around on the counter. I run into the bathroom and see an empty bottle of pills and an empty vial that's stained with blood._

_ I'm so shocked by what I found in the bathroom that I don't even hear Stefan come up behind me._

_ "Elena, what the hell happened? John is dead in the kitchen and Jeremy is just sleeping right through it." And that's when he sees the tears in my eyes. "What is going on?"_

_ "Stefan, Jeremy isn't asleep. I think he's turning into a vampire."_

_ "What? That's no possible unless he has vampire blood in his system." That's when I hand him the pill bottle and vial. He looks at them for a moment. There is a small amount of blood left at the bottom of the vial, Stefan sticks his pinky finger in it and tastes it. He sighs heavily. "That's definitely vampire blood." He then walks over to the bed and puts two fingers on Jeremy's neck. "His pulse is way faster then it should be, yet he's not breathing. Your right Elena, he's changing and I'm sorry but he's too far into the conversion to stop it." He could see how emotionally drained I was and pulled me into him. "Come on. We need to get Jeremy back to the house and don't worry about John, Damon is taking care of it."_

_ We get back to the boarding house and wait there in silence for Damon to get back as well. Time felt like it was moving in slow motion, I almost couldn't comprehend everything that had happened._

_ The front door opens then closes and Damon meets us in Stefan's room. We're sitting on the end of Stefans bed and he has his arm around me, trying to comfort me._

_ "I cleaned up the kitchen and got rid of Johns body. I also forged a note from John to your Aunt Jenna saying that he was leaving town and isn't planning on coming back."_

_ Stefan looks up at his brother, "Thank you Damon. But it seems like we have another problem." Damon doesn't say anything so Stefan just continues. "It appears that Anna gave Jeremy some of her blood and he drank it along with a bottle of pills." Stefan nods his head toward the couch, where Jeremy was lying. "He should be waking up soon." _

_ As if on cue Jeremy starts to stir. He wakes up and looks around at all of us. "It worked?" He asks to no one in particular._

_ We all just look at him but finally Damon is the one to answer. "No, not yet. You need to drink good amount of human blood before you fully become a vampire. If not, you die."_

_ I can't hold it in any longer, I was so upset. "What the fuck were you thinking Jeremy? Why would you do this? To me? To Jenna? How could you do this to her? Did you even think about what this would do to her because now we have to pretend your dead or ran away, just like Vicki. Did you think Jenna wouldn't blame herself? Because you know she will! Damn it Jeremy!" That was the last thing I said to him and then I walked out, slamming the door behind me. I was so angry I couldn't be in that room any longer. _

_ I went and sat outside on the front porch, I don't know exactly how long I was out there for before Stefan came and sat next to me and took my hand in his. My shed tears had long since dried. _

_ "We explained everything to Jeremy. What would happen if he chose to be a vampire and what would happen if he chose not to. He made his choice and Damon is taking him to the hospital right now to get some blood from the blood bank. We think it would be best if Damon just forged another note saying that Jeremy ran away looking for Anna. I'm sorry Elena. I wish there was something I could do. I know this is going to be hard on you and Jenna." He brushes a stray hair behind my ear and gives me a light kiss on the lips that makes my heart flutter even in my current state. "I'm so sorry."_

_ I give him a small smile and sigh. "You don't need to apologize, it's not your fault that Jeremy decided to be an idiot. I didn't want this life for him, that's why I had Damon erase his memory after what happened with Vicki. And Jenna, she's going to be crushed. He made a rash and stupid decision."_

_ He gave me a confused look. "Elena would you rather your brother just die?"_

_ "What? No, of course not. I didn't mean his decision to be a vampire over dying. I meant his decision to take those pills and drink Annas blood in the first place. He obviously didn't even think about how this would affect the rest of us."_

_ Stefan stares into my eyes intently. "Elena, this is going to be a big change for him. I know it will be hard, but you really need to be there for him, he's going to need you."_

_ "Of course I will be there for him. I just don't know how I am going to face Jenna."_

I see him sitting in the corner of the room next to his over turned bed. His knees are pressed up against his chest and his arms are wrapped around them, with his head down in his lap.

"Jeremy, please just talk to me. It's not like this was planned. We didn't even think this was possible. Please just say something."

"How far along are you?" he asks without even looking up at me

"The doctor said about five weeks."

Jeremy sighs. "I'm not mad at you Elena. And I'm sorry I yelled at you, I was just really shocked."

"Ha! You and me both Jer."

"I'm just scared for you, that's all."

"But you heard what Damon said. I'll be fine."

Jeremy finally looks up at me and smiles, "that's not why I'm scared. I know you'll be okay and you'll be a great mom. I'm scared for you because you are going to have to Jenna."

Oh shit! I completely forgot about Jenna. That conversation is going to be interesting. Let's just hope there's no wood in her reach when Stefan and I tell her because who knows how she'll react.

**I'm really sorry, but I'm working all weekend and then I'm going to the beach till next Sunday. So it may be a little while before I update again. So please just be patient.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I** **know is said that the whole thing was going to be in Elenas point of view, but I thought of a cute scene between Jenna and Stefan. So there is going to be a quick Stefan POV in this chapter.**

As I'm making way back downstairs I pass Stefans room and I see he is in there and not downstairs. I walk in and he's just lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, so I go and lay next to him.

"So much has happened in the last few hours that we haven't really gotten a chance to talk just the two of us." He continues to look at the ceiling. "Ugh. Please just tell me what you thinking before I go crazy!"

He turns so that he is facing me with his elbow on the bed and his head resting in is hand. He smiles widely. "Honestly, now that we know everything's going to be okay, I'm overjoyed. Elena, we're having a baby! I couldn't be happier."

I smile back at him, mine being just as wide as his. He leans in and kisses me. A kiss that if full of love and happiness and makes my shiver all over. It's over much too soon for my liking because we are both out of breath.

He looks directly into my eyes. "I love you, Elena Gilbert, more than you'll ever know. And I love this baby." He leans down, lifts up my shirt and kisses my flat stomach, making my heart skip a beat.

"I love you too, Stefan." I pull his head up from my stomach and kiss him with so much passion. The kiss deepens and I get lots in him. His smell, his touch and the way he makes me feel.

We break for air and his lips travel up and down my neck. When his lips finally make there way back to my mine I wrap my arms tightly around his neck. He hands reach under my shirt and his thumbs trace soft circles on my stomach, right where our child is growing. The feel of Stefans hands on top of our baby makes me smile under his kiss.

Soon Stefan and I are just left in our underwear, we make love and fall peacefully asleep in each others arms.

During all the drama no one seemed to notice the unwanted visitor that overheard everything that went on in the Salvatore home that night.

Katherine was hidden in the trees and she heard everything. Elena, my apparent doppelganger, is pregnant. With Stefans child! That is not acceptable! Damon and Stefan were hers and no one else's, and certainly not Elena Gilberts.

She is going to have to have a talk with the girl about messing with other peoples property. She just need to wait until she's left alone.

I woke up the next morning knowing what I had to do but dreading having to do it. I have to tell Jenna.

So currently Stefan and I are sitting on the kitchen table and I'm trying to work up the courage to tell her about the baby because Stefan insisted that I should be the one to tell her.

Jenna puts her coffee cup on the table and sits down across from us. "So, what is this important news you need to tell me?"

I can't seem to speak. Stefan can see my hesitation and nudges me under the table. Urging me to just tell her and get it over with.

I take a deep breath and look up at Jenna. "Look, Jenna, what I'm about to tell you…" I pause. "Well, you may not be too happy about it. But please just try to have an open mind."

"Elena you're starting to freak me out. What's going on? Just tell me. I promise I won't be angry."

"Stefan and I, we're… I, I'm…" I take another needed deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

It's quiet for a long moment as Jenna just stares at us, a look of obvious disbelief across her face.

"What? Are you sure?"

Stefan finally speaks up. "Yes, we're sure."

"But you two are so young. How could this have happened?"

I roll my eyes. "Jenna, do you really want me to answer that question?"

"No, no, please don't" she quickly says. "Wow. Well, have you two decided what you're going to do?"

"We are keeping the baby, if that's what you mean." I answer.

"Elena you're always so responsible. I thought you would be more careful than this."

"Believe me Jenna we were careful. But somehow it happened anyway." It's quiet again for a few minutes. "Are you mad at me Aunt Jenna?" Wow. I feel just like a little kid again, as if I'm afraid that my auntie is angry with me for accidentally spilling something on the carpet.

Jenna looks at me with a very soft expression. "No, sweetie. I'm not angry with you at all. Come here." We both stand up and she pulls me into a tight hug.

After a few seconds we pull away from each other. "Thank you Aunt Jenna…for being so understanding. I was actually kind of scared of how you would reach. I thought you might be angry."

"Elena I love you. And I will be there for you no matter what you need."

I smile and pull her in for another quick hug. I look at Stefan, "I'll be right back I have to go to the bathroom."

- I watch Elena walk to the bathroom then look at Jenna who is glaring at me and I am slightly taken back. She does not look happy.

"Listen up Stefan because I want to say this before Elena gets back and I'm not going to repeating it. I meant what I told Elena but you better be there for her too. If you do anything to hurt her or if I hear anything about you not doing your part as a father I will physically harm you. And do not think I am joking. A baby is a big responsibility and you better be there the entire time to support Elena."

Stefan looks back at her stunned, he has never seem Jenna like this.

He can tell she is being completely serious. He chuckles a little, because what she said was totally ridiculous. Of course he is going to be there for Elena and their baby. He doesn't want to miss a second of his childs life.

He can see from the look on her face that she didn't appreciate him laughing. He smiles at her and quickly reassures her. "I wasn't laughing at you Jenna, I apologize if you thought that. I was laughing because what you said was unnecessary. I plan on being there every second through out the pregnancy and the babys life. I love Elena and our child too much to even think about leaving them or anything of the sort."

I can tell that Jenna is staring at me to see if I'm telling the truth. When she is satisfied that I'm was being completely sincere her expression lightens.

"Good, I'm happy to hear you say that Stefan."

"I'm glad that we have a second to ourselves because I wanted to ask you something Jenna. As you are Elenas only parental figure, I would like your permission to marry Elena."

Jenna eyes me carefully to make sure I'm being serious. When she see that I am she says, "Wow. So your asking me for Elenas 'hand in marriage'?" She laughs lightly. "How old school of you, very sweet, but very old school ." She laughs shortly again and then turns serious. "But Stefan, I don't want to marry Elena for the wrong reasons. You shouldn't get married just because she's pregnant."

"Understandable. But honestly, I've known that I've wanted to spend the rest of my life with Elena for a while now. I just wanted to wait till we were a little older to actually ask her. But I love Elena very much and I want the three of us to be a family, that is why I want to propose now."

I laugh inwardly when I say 'till _we_ were a little older' because I really mean 'till _Elena_ was a little older' since I don't age. But of course Jenna doesn't know that.

"Well, then my answer is yes Stefan, you have my permission to marry Elena."

My smile goes wider than it was last night. "Thank you Jenna. I promise I will take good care of her and the baby."

She smiles warmly back at me. "I know you will Stefan."

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 3, cause I really liked writing it. I'm really sorry but my family and I are leaving bright and early(like 7:00, ew!) tomorrow for the beach and we wont be back till Saturday afternoon. So, I probably won't post more until then. But I promise to post more than one chapter when I get back to make up for the lost time. ****J**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long for me to update, and im also sorry i promised you two chapters but i didn't have to time finish chapter 5 because this one was so long! i really promise chapter 5 will be up tomorrow! So, i hope you all enjoy this chapter! :)  
**

I sigh as I look out the car window. It's Monday and Stefan and I on our way to school but I don't know if I'm ready to tell our friends about the pregnancy. I can't even imagine how they will react.

Stefan knows exactly why I am so uneasy about going to school today. He takes one hand off the wheel, takes my hand in his and kisses my palm. "It will be alright Elena. They may be a little shocked at first but if they're really our friends they will support us and maybe even be happy for us." His words didn't really reassure me and he can tell. He gets a sad expression on his face. "If you really don't want to, we don't have to tell him today."

He is so sweet. I know how badly he wants to tell everyone right away but he is willing to wait until I'm ready. Its not that I don't want to tell them I'm just afraid they won't react as well as Jenna had.

I squeeze his hand. "No, we'll tell them today. The sooner the better. Besides, you're right, if they are really our friends they will understand." Stefan smiles broadly at me.

Through out the day everyone could tell that I wasn't myself. They would ask if something was wrong and I would tell them I'm fine. But really I'm freaking out; there are just so many what ifs. What if they are angry? What if they no longer want to be friends? What if they think I'm slut or something because I got pregnant in high school?

I'm not too worried about Caroline, its Bonnie and Matt. Bonnie, because she knows that Stefan is a vampire and she doesn't even really approve of him. And Matt, since we broke up he has been like a big brother to me and is very protective. So what will he do when we tell them?

It's now lunch time and the moment of truth. We all meet outside at our usual table. I'm quiet and don't say much while waiting for Bonnie. I want to wait till everyone is here to tell them all at once.

I finally spot Bonnie and she sits down across from me with Caroline next to her and Matt next to Caroline. Stefan and I sit opposite of them. Stefan gives me a sideways glance as if to ask if I am sure I'm ready to do this and I nod.

"I know I haven't been myself today and that's because Stefan and I have something to tell you guys and I don't know how you'll feel about it." I look at them all nervously.

Matt and Bonnies faces are questioning and Caroline looks at me accusingly.

Realization crosses Caroline's face and she gasps. "Oh my god. You're pregnant!"

Matt and Bonnie laugh while Stefan and I are silent. When they finally stop laughing Bonnie says, "Caroline, that's ridiculous." She sees that we don't agree with her and that we're only quiet."

Matt finally catches on. "Elena…are you pregnant?"

"Yes." I whisper, but they are still able to hear me.

Caroline looks smug for having been right and at the same time Bonnie and Matt go, "What?"

Then Bonnie says a little too loudly, "How can you be pregnant?"

I shush them and lower my voice, "Do guys want the whole school to know?"

Matt does not look happy. "Well, they're all going to find out sooner or later." He says bitterly.

Bonnie looks like someone just told her that pigs can actually fly, completely astonished because it's not supposed be possible. "I can't believe this. I'm sorry, I need to go." She stands up from the table.

I start to get upset and grab her wrist. "Bonnie please don't. Stay, so that we can talk about this."

She looks at me with an expression that I can't read. "I promise we will talk later. But right now I need to go."

We all watch her go and Caroline is the one to break the silence. "Well, I for one am happy for you two. Congratulations." She smiles genuinely at us and we both smile back. Then she nudges Matt as if to tell him to say something.

"Yeah, congratulations." He mumbles begrudgingly. Then he gets up walks away as well without saying another word.

Caroline looks at us apologetically. "He's just really shocked right now. I'm going to go talk him. He'll get used to the idea and come around." She quickly gets up and catches up to Matt and we're left alone at the lunch table.

"That didn't go too bad." Stefan says to try and comfort me.

"Are you kidding me? We just cleared the lunch table in about three minutes flat. Bonnie is probably pissed and Matt looked like he was really hurt. Caroline is the only one that was happy. And you just sat there and didn't say anything! What if they never talk to me again?" I start panic.

"Elena, calm down. They are your best friends. I really think that Matt will come around once he gets used to the idea. And maybe Bonnie will be happy for us too when you talk to her. Also, they have been your friends for years so I thought that you should be the one to tell them not me."

"Can we just go home? I don't think I can handle another second of school."

He takes my hand squeezes it. "Yeah, lets go."

When Stefan and I get to the boarding house no one else is home. We are only there for about an hour when there is a knock at the door.

Stefan goes to answer the door and leads Bonnie back into the living room. I look up and I'm surprised to see her. I knew she had said she promised we would talk but I didn't think she meant so soon.

I stand up and Bonnie runs towards me and pulls me in for a long tight hug. I'm so shocked at first I kind of just stand there and then finally relief washes through me and I hug her back just as tightly. Now we both have silent tears running down our cheeks.

I see Stefan standing there awkwardly, so I pull away from Bonnie with a smile.

"I was not expecting that." I say with a shaky laugh.

Bonnie laughs halfheartedly back. "I really am sorry for just leaving you at school like that. I just had so much I wanted to say to you but couldn't because of Caroline and Matt. Like, how did that happen? It's not supposed to be possible, right?" she looks at Stefan.

Stefan comes and stands beside me. "No, its not supposed to be possible. But apparently this has happened a very few times over the centuries."

Bonnie looks at Stefan, "Well, what does this mean for Elena and the baby?"

Stefan told Bonnie everything that Damon told us.

"Good. Stefan there is something I want to say to you." She pauses looking slightly uncomfortable. "Um… I know I've never really approved of you because I don't really trust you but I saw your face at lunch and I see it here now. I can tell that you're excited to be a father and I can see now that you will do anything to protect Elena and the baby." Then suddenly Bonnie gets a dark look on her face. "But if anything and I mean anything happens to them you will face the wrath of a very pissed off witch. And that is something you really don't want."

For the first time Stefan actually looks a little scared. I laugh, "Don't worry, Stefan is going to be a great father." I look up at him and give him a light kiss on the cheek to help him relax since he is tense from Bonnie threat.

Stefan left us alone to talk and he went to hunt. For the next two hours Bonnie and I talk about the baby and she is firing questions at me.

"How far along are you?"

"About five weeks."

"Do you know if it's a boy or girl?"

"Not yet. But we can find out in around seven weeks."

"Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"As long as the baby is healthy we don't care."

"What about Jeremy, Jenna and Damon? How did they react?"

"Damon was Damon, he didn't really care. Jeremy was really angry at first and tore his room apart, but he got over it. And Jenna was definitely surprised but she is being really supportive."

"What about Matt and Caroline?"

"Caroline was happy for us but Matt, I don't know, he didn't seem too happy."

She looks at me sympathetically. "Give him time, he'll get over it."

I sigh. "Yeah, that what everyone keeps telling me but what if he doesn't?"

"He will. Maybe it will take him a few days or even a week but I really believe he will come around."

"Thank you Bonnie. I was really afraid how you would react to all of this. You're my best friend and I don't what I would have done without you." I grab her hand and squeeze it.

She squeezes my hand. "Elena I am here for you and I know it hasn't really seemed like that. I'm just really hesitant to trust vampires. I love you Elena. Now, do I wish that you could have found a cute _human_ boy to fall in love with? Yes. But that doesn't mean I am going to cut you out of my life when you really need me."

I can feel the tears forming in my eyes. I have never been much of a crier but I've cried more in the past few days then my entire life. Stupid hormones.

"Thank you. And I understand why it is hard for you to trust Stefan but he really is amazing."

"I think I can see that now." She smiles. Bonnies cell phone goes off with a text message. "Oh shit, it's my mom. I was supposed to be home twenty minutes ago." Bonnie gets up to leave and hugs me. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Ok, bye." I say as she walks out the door.

As soon as the front door shuts behind Bonnie, Stefan is behind me and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Hey you." I say and lean my head back on his shoulder to look up at him. I gasp, "Were you listening in to our conversation?" And ask in mock anger.

He laughs. "Not the entire conversation, just the end of it. I didn't want to interrupt so I just waited in my room until you two were finished."

"You know it's rude to listen into peoples conversation." I joke with him.

He spins me around quickly so that I am facing him. My hands rest against his chest while his arms still enclose my waist. He leans in until his lips are only about an inch from mine, making my heart beat at double the speed. "Well, I sincerely apologize. How can I make it up to you?" He plays along.

"Well… you could—"

But before I could finish his mouth crushes onto mine. His kiss is full of so much need and hunger I have to stop him. I push against him and he pulls away with a confused look. "What about Damon and Jeremy? They could come home any minute."

He smiles widely at me. "They're still out hunting. Probably won't be home for another few hours."

I smile back at him. "Well, in that case…" And I pull his lips back onto mine for an electrifying kiss.

An hour and a half later, Stefan and I are lying on his bed. I'm sitting up against the headboard and Stefan is lower down, his head parallel with my stomach and his hand is rubbing soft circles against it.

Without looking up at me he asks, "Do you think the baby will look more like you or me?"

I smile. "I don't know. Hopefully more like you because you are just so damn sexy."

He looks up at me and laughs. "Nope. He or she needs to look like you because you are just so…" He stops there with a concentrated look on his face.

"I'm just so what?" I ask impatiently.

"Well, the words that came to mind were gorgeous, stunning and glowing. But none of those words quite express enough how beautiful you are."

I blush deeply. How did I get so lucky to end up with him? "Stop it."

"What? I'm serious Elena. You are striking and…and I want to be with you forever."

It's quiet for a few moments. Oh my god. Is he about to do what I think he is?

While my mind in still whirling he gets up out of the bed and gets something out of his dresser. He comes back to the bed and sits up next to me. He looks me in the eye, and puts a small black velvet box in the palm of my hand.

I slowly open it and inside is the most beautiful ring I've ever seen. It's not too flashy or too small; it is the perfect size. It has a gleaming diamond in the center with two smaller diamonds on each side of it and it's all on a shining gold band. It looks so old-fashioned as if it came from Stefans time, but beautiful none the less.

I'm breathless. "Stefan, it's stunning. When did you get this?"

"Well, I'm not going to lie but I got it back when I was with Katherine. I planned on giving it to her after she changed me. But—"

He stops when he sees the angry expression on my face. My mood immediately went from sheer joy to pure irritation. I can't believe he is trying to give me the ring he got for his ex!

"Now wait, let me finish." I sigh and nod for him to continue. This better be good.

"But… the ring was never hers. I bought this ring not with her specifically in mind but with the thought that I was buying the ring for the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, the woman I loved more than anything else in the world. And, yes, at the time I believed that was Katherine. I, then, come to find out that she was also with Damon and I realized she didn't actually love me if she could do something like that. I thought I loved Katherine but it turns out that I really didn't really know how much a person could love someone until I found you, Elena." His eyes bore into mine and he caresses my cheek. "I never gave this ring to Katherine, she never even saw it and I'm glad. Because this ring was never meant for her, it was meant for you and only you."

I'm quiet and he continues. "Also, don't think I am doing this just because you're pregnant. I'm doing this because I want you to be my wife and I want the three of us to be a family. So with all of that said." He takes a deep breath. "Elena Gilbert, will you do the honor of being my wife?"

Tears come to my eyes. "Yes. Yes, of course I will marry you Stefan." How could I not after that amazing speech. He slips the ring onto my left hand and pulls me in for a long and deep kiss. We happily end the night the way we started it.

Katherine screams inwardly and pulls a large tree right out of the ground and tosses it 50 feet. She has never felt such pure rage.

Again she was listening into the on goings of the Salvatore home and she heard everything Stefan had to say.

That was to be her ring not that whores! How dare he try say he didn't really love her because she _knows_ he did. Sure, she may have also fallen in love with Damon but that didn't mean she never loved him. That is why she changed them both, so she wouldn't lose either of them. But he was so was ungrateful for what she gave him, she gave him immortality! And now he is trying to say he didn't love her!

That's it! No more hiding in the shadows, its time for them all to know that she is back and not to be messed with.

**OMG! So weird! So, while I was typing the proposal scene I was watching E! News and they showed an interview they had with Paul, Ian, and Nina. And Nina said that Katherine is going to be a big role in the upcoming season! Sweet! I can already tell that season 2 is going to be very entertaining to watch. I can't wait to see more of Nina Dobrev playing Katherine!**

**P.S. please review to let me know if you liked the proposal scene, cause I really liked it, but I want to know what you guys thought. Thanks. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry if this chapter isn't my best, I was kind of rushing to finish it. But I hope you still like it.**

That morning we told Damon and Jeremy about our engagement and they were both happy for us. Then at school both Bonnie and Caroline freaked out and couldn't stop looking at the ring. But Matt, again, was just quiet. He didn't say anything to me or anyone else; he wouldn't even look me in the eye.

By third period the whole school knew that Stefan and I were engaged and, of course, the rumor started that it was because I was pregnant. But we all agreed that we wouldn't confirm or deny the rumors to anyone. I was able to tell my friends and family, but I wasn't ready for all of Mystic Falls to know.

The week passed quickly and by Thursday Matt still had yet to come out of his funk and talk to me. Then finally on Friday morning before the bell rang for classes to start he came up to me and Stefan at my locker.

"Hey Elena. Can I talk to you for a second?" He says quietly while looking at his feet.

I smile, this is the first he has said a word to me since Monday. "Yeah, of course."

"I'll just leave you two alone." Stefan walks away towards our first period class, and before he is out of sight he gives me a look that says 'I told you he would come around'.

Matt still can't look directly at my, instead he is looking at the floor. "I'm sorry about how I have been acting lately. I guess it was just hard to hear that you're pregnant." He finally looks me in the eye. "I mean, you're practically my little sister and I just couldn't believe you were really having a baby. So it took me a few days to actually believe it completely and then a few more days to be okay with it. I really am sorry. And I'm happy for you and Stefan, you two will be great parents."

I sigh with relief and throw my arms around him.

He pulls back and chuckles. "So I guess I am forgiven?"

"Yes, of course." And I pull him in for another tight hug.

We stay like that for a while until the warning bell rings for us to go to our first class. We pull away, I didn't even realize we were like that for that long, and go to our classes.

...

I sit next to Stefan at our usual seats and get there just before the final bell rings. The teacher isn't there yet and the rest of the class is just talking.

Stefan leans toward me, he seems like something is bothering him. "So, is everything okay with you and Matt now?"

"Yes. He apologized and is happy for us. So I guess everyone was right, he just needed some time to get used to the idea."

"Good. I'm glad." But he doesn't sound too convincing.

"Okay. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Stefan, something is obviously bothering you. So, what is it?"

He sighs deeply. "That was a very long hug. Was it necessary? You were almost late for class."

Oh, I understand now. I can't help but laugh at him. "Aw, Stefan, you're jealous!"

"What? No I'm not!" He tried to argue but it's pretty obvious he is.

I laugh even harder. "Yes you are, you're jealous because Matt and I were hugging!" I can no longer control my laughter.

He gets a little annoyed. "Well, can you blame me? He is your ex and you were so upset when he wouldn't talk to you. And you both seemed to enjoy being in each others arms."

He is so cute when he is jealous. But he is being completely ridiculous. Where did this come from? He has never been this jealous over mine and Matt's relationship before. He must just be over protective now that I'm pregnant and we're engaged.

I stop laughing and look at him seriously. "Stefan you have no reason to be jealous. Matt and I are just friends. Besides it is you that I want to marry…" I lower my voice. "And it's your child I am carrying." I put his hand on my stomach and we smile at each other.

He seems reassured and it was good timing because the teacher just walked in and everyone got quiet and got to work.

...

After school Stefan drops me off at his place and Damon is in the family room reading a book.

"Hey, where's Jeremy?" I ask him as I walk in.

He looks up when he hears my voice. "In his room. Where's Stefan?"

"He just dropped me off. He's going back to my house to get some of my stuff. I've been here so often I've run out of clean clothes."

"So, he won't be back for a little while?" He has a strange look on his face that I don't understand.

"I don't know. It shouldn't take to long for him to grab some of my stuff. He'll probably be back in like thirty minutes."

"Perfect just enough time." He looks fixedly at me. "Elena we need to talk."

Now I'm really confused. "Okay. About what?"

"Elena, I think you know what." He raises a knowing eyebrow at me.

"Um, no I don't. So, could you fill me in because I really have no idea what you're talking about?"

He sighs heavily like he's annoyed. "Look Elena. I have been pretending the kiss didn't happen because you have. But now we need to talk because now you're engaged and having Stefans baby. I can no longer pretend that I didn't feel anything for you when we kissed."

What the fuck is he talking about? What kiss is he talking about? We never kissed? "Damon, what kiss? We never kissed. For one, I'm with your brother. And two, that's just eww. Sorry Damon but I don't feel that way about you.

He looks at me with an annoyed expression. "Elena, we need to stop this game of 'lets pretend'. We kissed, just face it!"

"What?"

Damon and I spin our heads to the front door and Stefan is standing there with my bag slung over his shoulder and a very hurt expression across his face.

He looks directly at Damon. "You kissed her?" His face suddenly goes dark and angry. He suddenly looks very much like a vampire. "You kissed her?" He screams, this time, at his brother.

If I had blinked I would have missed it. But In about a half a second my bag slams to the floor with a loud thump and Stefan has Damon pinned against the wall with his arm over Damon neck, cutting off his air.

Then I about another half second Jeremy is there yelling and trying to pull Stefan off Damon.

"Stefan, get off him! Stefan!"

Finally the shock wears off and I'm yelling at Stefan as well. "Stefan get off of him!"

When Stefan hears my voice his expression immediately changes to a look of sorrow and he drops his arm and steps away. Jeremy looks as confused as I am as to what's going on.

"How did you get back so soon?"

"I ran instead of drove because I knew it would be faster. Good thing too or else I would have never known that you and my brother betrayed me."  
Damn you Damon! Look what you've done. Stefan looks like his heart has been ripped out and stomped on.

I walk over to him and put my hands on either side of his face and make him look at me.

"Stefan listen to me. I did not and I never have kissed Damon. I love you Stefan, and I would never do anything like that to you."

That's when Damon interrupts with a laugh. "Elena, there is no point in lying now that he knows."

I look at him. I'm pissed! Why would he make up lies like that? Damon may not be the nicest guy but I never thought he would do something like this. "Damon, what the hell is wrong with you? We never kissed!"

Now he is angry too. "Damn it Elena! Stop denying it! After Founders Day we kissed out on the veranda and then your Aunt Jenna came out and told you to go inside. Why would I make something like that up?"

"I don't know! Maybe you want to break Stefan and me up because you want me for yourself."

"That's ridiculous! Why won't you just admit that it happened?"

"Because it didn't!" We scream back and forth to each other.

"Both of you stop!" Stefan suddenly yells. We both are quiet and look at him. "Damon did you say this happened after Founders Day _before_ Elena had gone inside?"

"Yes, that's what I just said. Elena walked up, put her things down and we started talking. Then we were kissing when Jenna interrupted."

Stefan looks at me. "Elena you were on the phone with me when you got home that night. I remember you hung up right before you got inside there is no way that Damon was there. You also told me your things had been stolen so you couldn't have had them with you."

"It happened! If is wasn't Elena I kissed then who the hell was it?" He meant it as a sarcastic and rhetorical question but as soon as the words were out of his mouth we all came to the same realization.

Stefan was the one to whisper the name we were all thinking, "Katherine."

"Aw. Are you guys talking about me?"

We all whip our heads around and there Katherine is standing right in front of us. We are all to shocked to even move or say anything.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry its been so long! I went on vacation again and AGAIN there was no internet! So here is chapter 6, better late then never. Enjoy! J**

"_It happened! If it wasn't Elena I kissed then who the hell was it?" He meant it as a sarcastic and rhetorical question but as soon as the words were out of his mouth we all came to the same realization. _

_Stefan was the one to whisper the name we were all thinking, "Katherine."_

"_Aw. Are you guys talking about me?"_

_We all whip our heads around and there Katherine is standing right in front of us. We are all to shocked to even move or say anything. _

She looks back and forth between Stefan and Damon. "So, did you boys miss me?" She finally sees Jeremy. "And who is this?"

At once Stefan is on my left with his arm wrapped around my waist and Jeremy is on my right with his hand on my shoulder. Damon still is too much in shock to move.

Katherine seems to finally acknowledge me. "Ah… you must be the infamous Elena Gilbert. So that must make this young vampire Jeremy." She points at Jeremy.

Stefan looks angrier now then when he thought Damon and I kissed. "What are you doing here, Katherine?" He asks venomously.

She gives an innocent look. "What? I can't just come visit my favorite men"

"No you can't. So… I'll ask you again. What are you doing here?"

She smile widely. "Well, I heard the good news the you are going to be a father and that you're engaged. So I thought I would come by and congratulate you." Again she looks innocent but the way she says it sends a chill up my spine.

I feel Stefan stiffen next to me and he tightens his grip and my waist.

Katherine pretends not to notice the sudden obvious tension in the atmosphere of the room and continues. "But I did find the news odd considering it's not supposed to be possible for our kind to have children."

"I guess it is possible because Elena really is pregnant. Well…you've said your congratulations so you can leave now." Stefan is clearly getting annoyed be her presence.

She ignores Stefan last comment. "Oh, I don't doubt that Elena is pregnant, the signs are obvious. She is glowing." She says it mockingly. "But I do doubt the fact that you, Stefan, is the childs father. How do know that it's even yours? For all you know, its could be Elena's ex-boyfriends. Matt, right?"

That bitch! How dare she just come in here and make accusations like that! "That is bullshit and you know it! Unlike _you,_ Katherine, I don't cheat. I would never betray Stefan that way."

Stefan gets defensive as well. "Elena is right, she would never do something like that. You have no right to come in here uninvited and make accusations like that!"

Ha! Exactly what I was thinking.

I see a flash of anger cross her face and then she looks Stefan directly in the eye. His expression goes blank for a few seconds and then returns to normal.

Katherine gives an exaggerated sigh. "Well, I guess I am not welcome here, so I'll just be going. See you around boys, Elena." She turns to leave, throws a menacing smirk over her shoulder and is gone.

* * *

Once she was gone we are all quiet for a few minutes. Damon seems to finally be able to move again and bolts outside, probably to follow after Katherine. Jeremy goes up to his room and Stefan and I go up to his.

So many thoughts are running through my head. I have no idea how I am supposed to handle everything. First a supposedly impossible pregnancy, then Stefan proposes and now Katherine's back!

I start pacing around the bedroom. "What hell just happened down there? And what did she mean by 'see you around'? Does that mean she is sticking around for a while? Ugh! I can't believe her! I don't know what you ever saw in her, Stefan!"

I look over at him and he is just sitting on his bed quietly. He has that blank expression on his face again that I can't read. I walk over and sit down next to him.

"Stefan, are you okay? Why are you so quiet?"

He just looks in his lap. "Elena… if I ask you a question can you promise to tell me the truth and not be angry?"

"Of course."

He sighs deeply. "Do you still have feelings for Matt?"

"What? No!"

He finally looks my in eye but there is still no definite expression on his face. "Are you sure? Because you both seemed cozy at school today and… and…"

"And what, Stefan?" I demand.

"And vampires aren't supposed to be able to have children."

I feel like I have just been slapped in the face. Is he insinuating that the baby isn't his? "What exactly are you asking Stefan?"

He sighs again as if he's slightly annoyed. "Is the baby mine or have been with Matt recent enough that it could possibly be his?"

Forget slap, I feel like I was just punched in the gut. Where is this coming from? Didn't he just defend me downstairs when Katherine made the same allegation? What is with the sudden 180?

How could he think that? I thought he trusted me. I thought he knew I am nothing like Katherine.

I don't think I've ever felt such anger and especially aimed at Stefan. And me being pregnant and hormonal definitely doesn't help.

I jump off the bed to face him and I can't help but yell. "How dare you ask me that? I thought you thought more of me than that. You know you I would never do anything like that to you!"

He just looks at me, his expression still has yet to change. "Please just answer the question, Elena."

"No! I won't answer the god damn question because you should already know the answer!"

"You promised you wouldn't get angry."

"That was before you accused me of cheating on you with Matt! Matt is like my brother, I don't think of him that way."

He doesn't say anything. I cannot believe him. This is so unlike him. I have never seen him so emotionless.

"You know what? Fuck you Stefan!" I scream and storm out the room. I stomp down the steps and grab my bag off the floor, where Stefan dropped it when he went at Damon. That seemed like it happened days instead of just and hour ago. So much has happened in such a short amount of time.

I don't understand. He believes me when I tell him that Damon and I didn't kiss but then all the sudden thinks I has sex with Matt and it's his baby.

Stefan gave me a ride to school which means I don't have my car to take me home, so I grab Damon's keys and take his car.

When I get home I ignore Jenna and head straight to my room. Jenna tries knocking on my door to see what's wrong but I just continue to ignore her. She finally gets the hint that I just want to be alone and leaves.

I lie down in bed and plan to go to sleep but before I do I force off the ring Stefan gave me and put it on my bedside table.

After about fifteen minutes of tossing and turning, I sigh, put the ring back on and fall right to sleep.

* * *

**Stefan POV**

As soon as I hear the front door slam shut I seem to break out of the fog I was in.

What the hell just happened? What did I just do? I know Elena wouldn't do that to me. So why did I just accuse her of cheating on me with Matt?

I know vampires having children is extremely uncommon but Damon had said that he has heard it's happened before. So of course the child is mine. What is wrong with me?

I need to talk to Elena as soon as possible. But I will give her tonight to calm down and tomorrow I'll go over to her house and beg her forgiveness. She has to forgive me! I can't live my life without her, I need her.

Elena's not the only one who needs some time. I need time to figure out what the hell got into me and made me say those things to her.

* * *

Katherine heard Damon following her so she turned into a white owl and soared away. Once she was sure she lost him she went back to the Salvatore home to watch the show commence.

She crept to the edge of the woods and got there just in time to hear the end of the formally happy couples argument.

"Please just answer the question, Elena." She hears Stefans toneless voice.

"No! I won't answer the god damn question because you should already know the answer!"

"You promised you wouldn't get angry."

"That was before you accused me of cheating on you with Matt! Matt is like my brother, I don't think of him that way."

It's quiet for a few seconds and then she hears Elena yell. "You know what? Fuck you Stefan!"

Seconds later she sees Elena storm out of the house and drive away.

Katherine can't help but laugh out loud.

Stefan has gotten so weak, getting into his mind was all too easy. All she had to do was influence him to doubt Elena's faithfulness and make him confront her about it after she left. She knew they would get into a huge argument and it could likely end their relationship for good. And her plan worked perfectly. Hopefully they have learned their lesson.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so so so sorry it has taken me so long to update! But school has started (SENIOR YEAR YAY!) and I have had a lot of homework :( I was also not sure where I wanted to go with the story. Should they make up right away? Should Elena be mad for a little while? I wasn't sure.**

**With school I'm not sure how often I will be able to update but I'm going to do my best. So please just be patient! **

**Also, thank you everyone for the amazing reviews! They are what keep me writing!**

The next day I'm sitting on my bed writing in my diary when I hear a tap at my window. I look up startled and see Stefan outside the window. The anger I felt last night flares up again slightly but I still get up and open the widow to let him in.

"What the hell Stefan! You do know that I have a front door?"

"Yeah I know but I wasn't sure if you told Jenna about what happened last night." He says uncomfortably.

"What does that have to do with you coming in through my window?"

"Well if you had told her, I didn't want to risk her being the one to answer the door."

"Why?" I'm getting a little annoyed with him not giving me full answers.

"Because she might try to kill me or she most likely wouldn't let me in. So I chose to use the window just in case."

"Ha. You're right she probably right, she would try to kill you. Considering even I am resisting the urge right now." I threaten him.

"Elena, please, let me explain."

"What is there to explain? You obviously don't trust me if you think I would cheat on you with Matt."

He gives me a pleading look. "Just hear me out."

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm sorry and I love you. So please just listen to me."

I think about it for a few minutes. I'm still really angry with him but what is the harm of hearing what he has to say. Maybe he does have a good explanation for what he did.

I sigh. "Fine."

He takes my hands in his and pulls us to my bed. We sit and he looks me right in the eyes without releasing my hands. He gazes at me so intensely and with so much love that I almost want to forgive him without his explanation. Ugh! Damn these hormones. How can I go from so angry at him to just wanting him to kiss me.

"Elena, I really don't know why I said those things last night. I do trust you and I know you would never cheat on me. When I said those things I felt like I was in a fog and once you left it cleared and I had no idea why I said the things I said. It felt like it wasn't even me saying them."

"Stefan, that doesn't even make any sense. So, if you don't have any real reason for why you were such an ass last night then you should go."

"No, I'm not leaving until you forgive me. Please, you _have_ to forgive me." He pleads.

"I don't know if I am ready to forgive you, Stefan. You really hurt me last night."

"I know. I know. And you have no idea how sorry I am. I honestly don't know why I said those things. Honestly, you shouldn't forgive me because what I did was so terrible. But, Elena, I _need_ you to at least let me try to convince you to forgive me. I need you in my life, Elena. Without you, without this baby…" He puts his hand on my stomach. "I have no other reason to live. You are the one that makes me want to get up in the morning. You're the one that motivates me to keep living. Without you, I would be nothing. My life would be meaningless. So, please Elena, you don't need to forgive me right now but don't cut me out, let me make it up to you."

His speech brings tears to my eyes. It was so sincere and heartfelt.

I can't seem to find the words to answer so I just nod my head and lean into him until our lips meet. It's a soft and slow but deep kiss. One that is filled with devotion and love. We finally break when we both need air.

"I love you so much Elena." He bends down, lifts and shirt and kisses my stomach. "I love you too, little one."

I look at him sternly. "This doesn't mean I forgive you but if you show me that you do trust me, I will."

"Whatever you say, I'll do it. I promise."

* * *

For the next couple of hours Stefan and I contently lay in each others arms, kissing, and completely forgetting the outside world.

We catch our breath after a long make out session. It's quiet for a few moments when Stefan looks at me.

"There's something I want to do."

"What would that be?"

He doesn't answer my question; he just pulls me off the bed and leads me to his car.

After driving for about fifteen minutes I finally ask, "Stefan, where are we going?" But before he gets a chance to answer I see that we've already arrived at our destination… the cemetery.

I immediately feel the sadness wash over me. Why would he bring me here? We were happy in my room, so why would he want to come here knowing that coming to this place always bring back the memories of the accident.

He opens my car door and takes my hand. I can't speak. I just let the sadness fill me; like it always does when I visit my parent's grave. When we get to their grave stone he sits me down next to him.

He looks me right in the eye. "I know it hurts coming here. But I thought maybe we could talk to them. Give them the good news. After all, they are the only ones we haven't told yet." He smiles.

That's why he brought me here. Once he says those words, I can feel the grief recede. This might just be exactly what I need. To see my parents, to let them know how happy I am. To tell them how happy Stefan has made me. I haven't been to visit their grave since the day Stefan and I officially met here. And that feels like so long ago.

I squeeze his hand, silently thanking him. "Hey, mom. Hey, dad. I've really missed you guys, a lot has happened since I last came. You see, there's this boy that a kinda sorta like." I look at Stefan and smile. He gives a soft chuckle. "Okay more than just like. I am completely and totally in love with him. His name is Stefan and he has made me happier than I've been in a long time." He leans over, gives me a peck on the cheek, and wraps his arm around my waist. "I think you'd really like him. And there's one more thing. I'm gonna be a mom. Can you believe it? I really wish you guys could be here to meet your grandchild." I can feel the tears starting to come.

I look at Stefan with apologetic eyes. "Could you give me a minute alone?"

"Sure. I'll wait for you in the car." He kisses my forehead, gets up and walks towards the car.

I start to cry harder. "Mom I could really use your help. I'm scared. I don't know if I'm ready to be a mom. I have no idea how to take care of a baby. I can see how excited Stefan is to be a dad; he seems so sure and unafraid. And I can't tell him any of this because I know he'll just tell me that I'll make a great mom. But what if he's wrong? I just wish you could be here to help me and give me some advice." Its quiet, I wait for some kind of sign that she listening, telling me _I_ am wrong, that I _can_ to this. But there's nothing, just silence. I didn't expect there to be an answer but a girl can hope.

I take a deep breath, wipe the tears from my eyes and go meet Stefan in the car. He looks at me carefully when I get in the passenger seat. "Are you okay?"

I give him a small smile. "Yeah. Thank you for bringing me here, I needed it."

* * *

We went back to Stefan's house for a while. We are lying on his bed, my head resting against his chest and he is softly rubbing circles on my stomach. He suddenly stops and looks down at me.

"I know it was probably personal and you probably don't want me to know since you sent me away, but what did you say to your parents after you asked my to leave?"

I think about it for a few minutes and he waits patiently. Should I tell him? Or should I just say it was personal and I would rather him not know? I definitely don't want to lie to him.

But I'm not going through this pregnancy alone and Stefan has a right to know how I feel. So I decide to just tell him.

I take a deep breath. "I talked to my mom, hoping for some advice. You should know, Stefan, that I'm scared. I don't know how to be a mom. This is a whole other life that we're going to be responsible for. I just don't see how you're so certain about being a dad."

He shakes his head. "Honestly, Elena, I'm terrified. I don't know how to be a father as much as know how to be a mother. There's also that face that we don't know what this child will be like. More vampire or human? But I do know that we'll figure it out together. And, Elena, I don't think _any_ first time parents know what they're doing. I'm sure it will hard at first but it will get easier. You may not believe me when I say this but I really do believe that we're going to be pretty great parents."

How does he always know exactly what to say? I give him a quick kiss. "Thank you. That's exactly what I need to hear." I grab his hand that is resting on my stomach. "Now continue, it feels good."

He laughs and starts tracing circles on my stomach again. "Elena, I've been thinking."

"About what?"

"I want you to move in with me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We're getting married and the baby will be here in like seven months, it only makes sense for us all to live together. There's plenty of room and we can turn the spare bedroom down the hall into a nursery."

I smile widely. "Well, you just have this all already planned out don't you?"

"Of course. So, what do you say?"

"I say yes. I would love for the three of us to live together."

"Uh… don't you mean _five_ of us? What about me and Jeremy? Are we that forgettable?" We hear Damon yell from downstairs.

I look at Stefan and roll my eyes. "Ugh! Does he always listen in to our conversations?"

"Not always. Sometimes you two get a little too mushy for me and I have to turn up the TV volume to drown it out." Damon yells again.

Now Stefan rolls his eyes. "He's hopeless."

"I heard that!"

"I was hoping you would." I laugh at the brothers antics.

* * *

Katherine could hear the laughter coming from the Salvatore home. Damn it! What is with these two? She gets Stefan to accuse Elena of cheating and yet not even 24 hours later their together and laughing!

She will just have to resort to plan B, unfortunately for them. Plan A was too subtle and it didn't work. So now it's time to take drastic measures. But it will take some time to set up. She'll let them feel content again and strike when they least suspect it.


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG! The season two premiere did not disappoint! My favorite part was definitely when Stefan called Katherine a manipulative bitch! **

**The second episode was good too! i can't decide whether or not i like Caroline as a vampire. and how cute were stefan and elena at the end, i want more scenes like that!  
**

**Anyway, here's chapter 8. Enjoy! :)**

_Reminder: flashbacks in italics_

"Whoa. What do you think you're doing?" Stefan comes running over to me. "I'm carrying this inside. It's the last box…finally." I said it like it was obvious. It's been four weeks and we've finally have moved all of my things to Stefan's. And telling Jenna was pretty easy. She didn't like the idea of being all alone in the house, but she was happy for us.

"I can see that. What I meant was that you shouldn't be carrying it, you're pregnant."

His over protectiveness can be very cute and sweet but also sometimes very annoying. "Relax, it's not that heavy. Besides, I'm pregnant not elderly."

"I don't care. I still don't want you carrying it." He takes the box from me and carries upstairs.

I sigh, there's no point in arguing with him. He won't listen; he'll just keep telling me it's better for me and the baby.

I follow behind Stefan into the house. "Stefan lets go. We don't want to be late for our doctors appoint—"

Before I can finish my sentence, he is next to me with a huge grin on his face. "I can't wait to see the baby for the first time." He rubs my stomach. Suddenly his expression changes to a look of panic. "What if something is wrong?"

Damon walks in. "Calm down, little brother, my nephew will be perfectly healthy. That's one of the vampire perks he gets to have."

I smile. "And how are you so sure it's a boy?"

"Because I'm never wrong, and I just know it will be a boy. And him and I are going to have some fun." He smirks.

I don't like the smirk or the look in his eye, it makes me nervous. "Damon whatever you are thinking it's a no!"

He looks innocent. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I just meant I would take him to the park and stuff." I don't buy it.

"Yeah, sure. But, I'm warning you, if you try anything at all you will never go near our child again."

He puts his hands up in surrender. "Whatever you say… mommy." He smirks again and goes upstairs.

I look up at Stefan. "Stefan, I know he's your brother but I'm completely serious. If he tries anything you better hide all the wood from me!"

He laughs. "I promise, I will make sure he stays in line."

* * *

We drive to the clinic, the same one we went to, to find out if I really was pregnant. We sit in the waiting room for about fifteen minutes when they call my name.

The nurse has me sit down on the bed and Stefan pulls up a chair to sit next to me. We anxiously wait another ten minutes when the doctor comes in.

"Hello, Elena. I'm Dr. Conway." She looks at Stefan. "I'm assuming you're the father."

He stands and shakes her hand. "Yes. Stefan Salvatore."

"Nice to meet you both. So, lets get started. Elena, how have you been feeling? Any morning sickness?"

"No, not really. I'll sometimes get kind of nausea, but that's all."

She smiles warmly. "Well, lucky you." She asks us a couple more standard questions that are easy to answer.

"Now, I'm going to get the ultrasound machine and we can take a look at your baby."

She pulls out the machine and squirts some of the cold gel on my stomach, I flinch a little. She rubs the wand over my lower abdomen. Stefan takes hold of my hand and both of us are holding our breaths.

Suddenly something comes up on the screen. She doctor points to the middle of the screen. "That right there, is your baby."

"Wow." I hear Stefan whisper beside me.

She points out other things. "There is the head, the arms and the legs. You look to be about ten weeks along. So, it's too soon to tell the sex, but if you want to know, we can probably find out at your next appointment. Lets see if we can get a heartbeat."

She messes with some dials on the machine and then the most amazing sound fills the room. Our child's heartbeat.

"Incredible. Do you hear that?" Stefan is in awe.

"Yeah," is all I am able to say.

"That is the most remarkable thing I have ever heard." I've never seen him happier than he is now. He leans in and kisses me on the lips.

"The heartbeat sounds very strong and the baby looks very healthy." We knew that the baby would be healthy but hearing it confirmed from the doctor is still a relief.

Dr. Conway turns off the machine and hands me a paper towel to wipe off the gel.

"Elena, just make sure you eat healthy and I will see you again in four weeks."

Stefan shakes her hand again. "Thank you so much doctor."

She smiles. "Just doing my job."

* * *

When we get back to the boarding house we can't wait to tell Jeremy and Damon how the appointment went. As we walk towards the den I hear two voices, one is Damon and the other I can't make out right away. I feel Stefan tense up next to me and as we get closer I know immediately who Damon is with because the voice matches my own. Katherine.

What the hell is she doing here? Why would Damon let her in? She broke his heart he should be pissed, not happily chatting away with her.

We walk into the den reluctantly. I thought hearing them just talking was a shock. But it was nothing compared to what I am seeing now I almost couldn't comprehend. Not only were they laughing together, but Damon was holding her hands and they were sitting awfully close to each other.

It was Stefan to speak up. "What the fuck is she doing here Damon?" His anger evident in his voice.

Damon jumps up from the couch and looks like a dear caught in the headlights.

Katherine stands as well and takes Damon's hand back in hers. She looks perfectly calm. "Damon and I are back together." She said it as if it was the obvious.

I am in total disbelief. "What? You cannot be serious! When the hell did that happen?"

Katherine opens her mouth to speak but I cut her off. "No. I was talking to Damon." I look directly at him. "Explain." I spit out.

He takes a deep breath. "It was about three weeks ago. Right after you decided to move in."

_It was late. Damon had left the boarding house with Elena, Stefan, and Jeremy sleeping inside. He was thirsty and knew that if he didn't go now, he would have to go in the morning. And he always hated going in the morning when Stefan was home because he would get those disapproving looks from Stefan as if what he was doing was wrong. He can't live off animal blood like Stefan can, that stuff is disgusting compared to the rich, hot and empowering blood of a human. _

_ He suddenly can smell blood and follows the scent to its source. It leads him down a dark alley behind a bar. When he gets closer he sees her. Katherine was bent over a middle aged man, drinking him dry. _

_ When she's finished she looked up at him and smirked. "If I knew you were coming I would have saved you some." She easily picked up the man, tossed him into the near by dumpster and forcefully shut the lid. "Did you come looking for a midnight snack? Or were you looking for me?" She eyes him carefully. "I bet you looking for me." She walked up to him and ran he finger down his chest. "I know you can't resist me, Damon."_

_ He can't be here any longer. He might not be able to control himself from doing something he really wants to do. He turns to leave but Katherine takes his arm and turns him around to face her again. _

_ "Don't leave. Please." She pleads. He sees something in her eyes that reminds him of the Katherine he knew all those years ago. But, could it all be an act?_

_ He knows he should say something but he doesn't know what. "Katherine, I want you to be honest with me for once in your life." _

_ She nods. "Okay."_

_ He looks her in the eye. "Why are you really here? Are you here just to fuck with me and Stefan?" He can't keep the bitterness out of his tone._

_ Her face softens and again Damon is reminded of the old Katherine he fell in love with. "Honestly…I came back for you, Damon. I missed you, I wanted to see you." He still questions whether or not she is sincere. "I'm still in love with you, Damon. And I wanted to see if we still had a chance to be together."_

_ It's quiet for a while. Finally Katherine leans in and presses her lips to Damon's and he doesn't stop her. Instead he grabs the back of her neck and kisses her deeper. He completely forgets about his thirst and focuses only on Katherine. The way she feels, tastes, smells. He can't get enough of her. He knows in his heart what he wants, to be with Katherine, and he doesn't care what anyone else will think. He is Damon Salvatore and he will do whatever the hell he wants. _

"And we've been together since." Damon finishes.

Stefan is pissed. "And were you ever going to tell us this bit of information?"

"Yes. I was just waiting for a good time. You and Elena have been so busy moving in that I thought I would wait."

"I cannot believe you. I never thought you could do anything like this. After everything she has done to us!" His voice starts to rise.

"That was so long ago. Get over, Stefan. Move on already." Damon smirks. "Or are you jealous that Katherine picked me over you?"

Stefan face turns to pure rage but I can see he is holding himself back. No one speaks for a few minutes. Finally, Stefan expression changes to one of pity. He sighs. "You know, Damon, I really thought that you were coming around. That you were trying to be a better person. I can see now that I was very wrong." Stefan looks at me and takes my hand. "Come on, Elena. Lets go."

* * *

We didn't know where else to go, so Stefan and I are just sitting in my old, and now empty, bedroom. I'm sitting up cross-legged against the wall and Stefan head is in my lap, staring up at the ceiling. I run my fingers through his hair, trying to calm him down.

"What is he thinking?" That's about the fifth time he has asked that question in the past thirty minutes, since we left the boarding house.

And my answer is always the same. "I don't know. It's Damon. Whose knows what he's thinking."

He looks up at me. "I don't trust her with Damon… I don't trust her around you. And if she and Damon are together now she'll always be around. How can we go back to the boarding house? I don't want you anywhere near her."

"What can we do? That's where we live. And until Katherine actually does something wrong, there's nothing we can do. We'll just have to go back there and try to ignore her. We can pretend she's not there." He starts to protest. "Besides, she won't be able to touch me because I know you will be there to protect all the time." I smile and so does he but I can tell he still isn't completely comfortable with the idea of Katherine being constantly around.

* * *

When we get back to the boarding house Katherine is still there. We start towards Stefan's room but hearing Katherine's voice stops us and we turn to face her.

"Please don't mad at Damon. We just want to be together. Can't you just give us your blessing?"

Stefan looks intently at her. "Ha! You are crazy if you think I will give you anything of the sort. I will _never _be okay with you and Damon."

I think I see a quick flicker of anger but it's gone so fast I'm not sure if it was really there. "Fine. But you can't stop us from being together."

"I know I can't. So, as long as you stay far away from Elena and me, I won't start anything if you don't" He doesn't wait to hear her response. He just takes my hand and we go upstairs.

* * *

Katherine watches them walk up the stairs hand in hand. Well, step one was complete: getting Damon to trust her. Looks like step two will take some work: getting Stefan and Elena to trust her. That's alright. She can be patient for the thing she wants most-revenge.


	9. please help

I need all of your help! I really can't decide whether the baby should be a boy or a girl! So, please tell me which you would like and why! It would be a huge help! Thank you all for reading!


	10. Chapter 9

** You guys have been so patient and I am really grateful! I'm so so so sorry it took me so long to update but I have been really busy with school. Also, I finished the chapter weeks ago and then my internet went down! And I would rather take longer and give you all a really good chapter that I'm proud of then a rushed and not so good chapter. **

** And the show... all I can say is wow! Having to wait seven days for a new episode is torture! **

_Just in case you forgot I shall remind you again: flashbacks are in italics :)_

Another four weeks passed quickly. Stefan and I have been avoiding Katherine and Damon as much as we could. And when we can't avoid them we just ignore them, as if they're not there at all. We've been mostly secluding ourselves in Stefan's bedroom or hanging out with Jeremy or our friends.

The times we did happen to run into Katherine she had been surprisingly pleasant. She would ask me how I am feeling or if I needed anything. She would ask questions about the baby, as if she didn't have any problem with Stefan and I being together. It is very strange and doesn't make any sense. Stefan has told me what Katherine is really like and the things she's done. He basically summarized her as a lying, selfish, manipulative bitch. But so far she has only been, oddly enough, nice.

I wake up and sigh contently. I feel Stefan's arm tighten around me. Somehow he always knows when I wake up.

He leans in and kisses my cheek. "Morning, beautiful."

I smile. "Morning. Ho do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Know when I've woken up? Is it just another one of your super vampire senses?"

He chuckles. "No, I just know you. Right before you wake up you always give a cute little sigh."

"What? I do not?"

"Yes, you do."

"Well, aren't you just observant." I joke.

Stefan laughs and kisses my nose. "So, are you excited?"

"For what?" I know exactly what Stefan is talking about. This afternoon we're going to the doctor and we are finally going to find out the sex of the baby. But just to mess with Stefan I decide to play dumb.

"Our doctor's appointment, that's what."

"What doctor's appointment? I didn't make any appointment."

He face is complete shock. "What? Elena, we can finally find out if we're having a boy or girl and you forgot to make an appointment with Dr. Conway?"

At this point I can't contain myself any longer and I start busting out laughing. The look on his face is priceless!

"That wasn't funny."

"Oh, yes it was. You should have seen your face!" I still cannot stop laughing.

"Oh, really? Well, I know something that will be even funnier." His hands suddenly start tickling me all over.

I start to laugh so hard I get tears in my eyes. "Aahh… no… please… stop." I beg, out of breath.

He finally stops after a few more torturous minutes. "So, I'll ask you again. Are you excited?"

I pretend to think about it for a second. He gets impatient and hovers his hands threateningly over me, getting ready to tickle me some more.

"Yes, yes! I'm so very excited!" I answer quickly.

"That's what I thought." He smirks and pecks me on the lips. "So, what would you like for breakfast this morning?"

"Hmm… how about chocolate ice cream?"

"Ice cream…or breakfast? Really?"

"Yes. And don't blame, the baby wants ice cream."

He puts his hand on my slightly rounded stomach. "The baby, huh? Well, then I guess it must be a really chore for you to have to comply. I bet you can't stand having to eat ice cream." His voice is dripping in sarcasm.

"Oh haha. You're so funny. And don't complain, at least I'm not having really weird cravings like… peanut butter and mayo sandwiches."

"Ew, now that just sounds revolting."

"I know. Now, please! I _really_ want some ice cream." I give him the puppy dog face and he caves, he always does.

He sighs. "Be right back." He kisses me again and goes downstairs.

Stefan returns with the entire tub of chocolate ice cream and I have to say it was the best damn ice cream I have ever tasted. Stefan has been constantly making fun of me for all the different cravings I've had. I think the one he teased me the most with was cream cheese and gold fish*, which actually tasted really good, and that's not even that weird.

"Alright, now that your done your 'breakfast', what do you want to do till its time to get ready to go?"

"Can we just lay here and relax? I'm not in the mood to deal with Damon and Katherine. Can we just stay here, the three of us, for the next two hours?"

"That sounds perfect." He leans in a kisses my deeply.

* * *

After two blissful hours in bed with Stefan it's finally time to get up and ready for the doctors appointment.

I was in the bathroom changing and put my hands over my now evident baby bump. As long as I wear flowing clothes you can't really tell that I'm pregnant, but lift up my shirt and it's quite obvious. Luckily, I've been able to hide it well enough at school that people aren't noticing yet.

In order to hide my ever growing stomach I had to, unfortunately, go out and buy maternity clothes. At first I was really reluctant to go out and buy maternity clothes because I like the clothes I wear now and I've never thought that maternity clothes were very appealing. I mean, I've seen pregnant women before and all their clothes seem frilly and girly. That is definitely not my style. But once my jeans started getting a little tight, Bonnie and Caroline finally wore me down last week. I now know to never go shopping for maternity clothes ever again.

_"Please, Elena. We know you need new clothes, your jeans don't even fit any more." Caroline begs. Her and Bonnie had just showed up at the boarding house and immediately tried convincing me to go shopping with them._

_ "Yes, they do. They're just… a little tight." I lie._

_ "Just, stop. We've been friends since elementary school. We can tell when you're lying, Elena." Bonnie argues. _

_ Damn it. Now what can I say to get out of it. I think for a second…perfect! "Actually, I'm really not feeling well. You know, morning sickness. Maybe we should just go some other time." I do my best to put on a sick face and rub my stomach for effect. _

_ Bonnie and Caroline look at each other, debating whether or not to believe me. When they finally look back at me I can see the determination on their faces. I guess they didn't buy it._

_ Bonnie starts. "First of all, it's three in the afternoon. So, you can't have 'morning_ _sickness'. _

_ I'm about to tell her that it is possible to have morning sickness later in the day but cuts me off. "Second, we know you haven't gotten morning sickness at all since you've gotten pregnant."_

_ "And third, that is like one of the oldest tricks in the book. Did you actually think we would fall for that? you're going to have to try harder than that to get out of going shopping with us." Caroline adds. _

_ "Yeah." Bonnie agrees. "So, no more excuses. Lets go."_

_ "How about we just go a different day?" I ask hopefully. _

_ Bonnie and Caroline can see how badly I don't want to do this and give me sympathetic looks. _

_ Bonnie looks me in the eye. "Elena, if you keep wearing the clothes you already have people at school and around town are going to start to notice you're pregnant. So, if you really want to wait to go shopping for maternity clothes, that's fine. But are you ready for all of Mystic Falls to know you're pregnant?"_

_ She got me there. I'm not ready; I think I would rather have nobody know but my friends and family. It's not that I'm ashamed of my child or the fact that I happened to get pregnant in high school, but I hate gossip. And I know that as soon as one person finds out the whole town will know soon after and they'll all start to speculate and try to put in their two cents. I also know that in a small town like this one there are bound to be some people who will really disapprove of me being a pregnant teenager. This is mine and Stefans personal business, I don't want to hear anyone one else's opinion. I know it will get out eventually, but I am going to hide it for as long as I can. _

_ I groan. "Alright, lets go before I change my mind."_

_ "Yay!" Caroline and Bonnie clap their hands excitedly. They each link they arms to mine as we head to the car, as if to make sure I don't run off at the last second._

_ Caroline is practically skipping. "This is going to be so much fun, you'll see. You're going to be the hottest mom in Mystic Falls!"_

_ I can't help but smile at the excitement on my two best friend's faces.

* * *

_

_ "Ugh! Please tell me this is the last store!" We have now been shopping for three hours and been to four different maternity stores. So that no one we knew would see us, Bonnie and Caroline searched for stores that had maternity clothes in the near by towns. Who knew they would find so many stores?_

_ Caroline puts a hand on my shoulder, "Nope. Sorry, hon. We still got two more to go. Now go try this one on." She hands me another shirt and pushes me towards the dressing room. I'm pretty sure I have tried on more clothes today than I have in my entire life. _

_ I reluctantly put on the shirt and look at my self in the mirror. I have to say they clothes Bonnie and Caroline have been picking out for me aren't that bad. They have been able to find clothes that are more my style. The shirt I have on now I actually kinda like. _

_ I step out of the dressing room to get their opinions. "So, what do you think?"_

_ Bonnie and Caroline both gape at me. "That looks awesome!" The both say at the same time._

_ "That is definitely the best one you've gotten all day." Bonnie looks at me quizzically. "But, do you like it?"_

_ "I, surprisingly enough, kinda love it. You two really know how to pick clothes."_

_ Bonnie smiles widely and Caroline looks smug. "We know. One look at you at Stefan won't be able to keep his hands off of you." _

_ I blush because with these crazy pregnancy hormones it's mostly been _me_ not being able to keep my hands off _him_. _

_ I go back in the dressing room and put my own clothes back on. We continue looking through the racks and I see two women doing the same not to far from us. They are having a conversation with each and they're loud enough that Bonnie, Caroline and I are able to hear every word. Although, I really wish I hadn't._

_ "What a shame." We hear one of the women say. She was tall with short bleach blond hair and a very round belly. They were both around their mid thirties. _

_ "What?" The other woman looks up from the clothing rack and asks. She was shorter with deep brown hair. _

_ The blonde nods her head towards us. She is completely oblivious that we can here everything their saying. She must think that she's talking quiet enough for us to be able to hear, but she definitely isn't. "More and more teenagers seem to be getting pregnant these days. You think they'd learn by now."_

_ "How do you know they're not here shopping for someone else?"_

_ "No. The one in the middle is definitely pregnant; she was trying on clothes earlier. I bet she's not even out of high school yet. It's just a shame that she's throwing her life away. She's ruining her entire future because of one mistake. But, on the other hand girls like her need to understand that there are consequences to their actions."_

_ "Girls like her?" The other woman sounds as if she isn't completely agreeing._

_ "Girls getting pregnant in high schools. Girls that think they can just go out and have sex without any repercussions. I wonder if she even knows who the father is." _

_ At this point I can feel the angry tears building up. How dare she? She doesn't know anything about me or my life. She's basically summarizing me as some stupid slut. _

_ She just continues. "Lets just hope she gives the baby up for adoption because teenagers are no where near responsible enough to be parents."_

_ That's what did it. I could see Caroline getting angrier by the second, but that comment sent her over the edge. _

_ Her eyes were blazing when she walked over to the two women. Caroline sounded pissed. "Ok, first of all, if you're going to talk about someone who is only a few feet away you might want to speak a bit quieter. Second, you don't even know her! You know nothing of her life and the kind of person she is. Third, you can't just stereotype her as some slut that got pregnant in high school because that is the complete opposite of who she is. And fourth, her child is not a mistake. That is something really inexcusable for you to say considering your about to be a mother yourself. You want to know what's a really a shame? The fact that you can be so ignorant."_

_ Caroline starts to walk away and the women are left completely speechless with their jaws practically on the floor. But before she reaches us she turns towards the woman again. "Oh, and I'll have you know that she is going to be a fantastic mother. Unlike you, from what I can tell, if that's the kind of bullshit you're going teach your child." When she gets back to us she grabs mine and Bonnies arm and pulls us out of the store. _

_ And its things like that why I don't want all of Mystic Falls to know. Because I know there will be other people who will feel the same way and if something like that were to happen again, without Caroline or Bonnie around, I don't know what I'd do. It's also why I never want to go shopping again. Not only do I have to be on my feet for hours but I also run the risk of running into other rude bitches. I'm just thankful this little shopping trip is over. _

I came home that day planning on not telling Stefan knowing it would hurt him as much as it did me. But as soon as I walked in the door he saw the pain in my eyes and got the story out of me. Yet, I got the complete opposite reaction I was expecting from him. Instead of hurt, he was angry, very angry. About as angry as when he thought that Damon kissed me. Angry at the fact that someone could be so judgmental and mean to person they don't even know. I was finally able to calm him down but even now I can see that what happened still affects him as it does me. Its people like that, that makes me want to hide my pregnancy.

Yet, I've been doing me best to rid my mind of all those negative thoughts because I know there are so many good things in my life right now.

As I'm looking at my reflection, I can't help but smile at the beautiful baby that is growing inside me. My smile broadens when I feel Stefans strong arms encircle my waist and place his hands over mine. I happily lean back into Stefan's chest as he rests his chin on my shoulder.

"You are stunning." Stefan whispers in awe.

"We do make a pretty cute couple."

"No we don't." He sees my very confused face and tightens his arm around me. "We make a pretty cute_ family_."

I turn around and kiss him long and deep. We finally pull apart when air becomes a necessity.

Stefan gives me one more peck on the lips. "You ready to go?"

"I've been ready. I can't wait to find out if were having a boy or girl."

* * *

We are sitting in the examination room, waiting for Dr. Conway. When she finally arrives she greets us with a smile.

"Hello, it's good to see you two again." She pulls up a chair next to the bed. "So, Elena how have you been feeling?"

"Pretty good. My feet and my back have been a little sore but that's it."

"That's a bit odd you're feeling like that this early in the pregnancy, but not uncommon. And I hate to tell you but it will probably get worse the farther along you get and bigger the baby gets. So, if it starts to really bother you then just try and stay off your feet and maybe even try and convince Stefan here to give you a massage." She winks at me and we all chuckle. "Okay, so are you ready to find out the sex of your baby."

Stefan and I nod our heads excitedly.

She pulls the machine over and quirts the cool gel onto my stomach. She rubs the wand over my stomach and the image of our baby comes on to the screen. But something doesn't look right. Is a baby supposed to have two heads and four arms and legs? Wait…no, it can't be. Oh my god.

As all of this is running through my mind the doctor confirms what I can't believe. "Well, I'm not sure how we missed it before, but it seems as if you're having twins. It looks like you're going to have both a girl and a boy. Congratulations."

Stefan and I are speechless. It's not supposed to be possible for Stefan and I to have _one_ baby together, now we find out we're having _two_. Wow! I didn't see that coming.

***I put in the goldfish and cream cheese thing for my friend Margaret. She loves cream cheese and goldfish together. When she first told me I thought she was crazy cause it sounded kinda gross and then she had me try it and it's really really good! **


	11. Chapter 10

**In honor of tonight's season final here is a new chapter….**

**And wow! I can't even express how sorry I am for how long it took me to update! I know how much it bothers me when authors take months to update and now I'm doing it to all of you. I promise I have not forgotten about you or the story! I hate to make excuses but there is school (senior year has been crazy!) and I've had kind of a writers block. I do have a few things decided, but it's not till later that I want those things to happen. So, I don't really know what to write until then, some ideas would be greatly appreciated! :) **

We walk into the boarding house and I sit heavily onto the couch in the den while Stefan stays standing in the doorway. We just got back from our doctors appointment where we found out the Stefan and I are about to be parents to not one but two babies.

The car ride home was very quiet. Neither Stefan nor I knew what to say. What was there to say? It's actually pretty simple, we walked into the appointment thinking we were just going to find out the sex of the baby and came out with the fact we're going to have twins! It's a lot of information to take in. The entire car ride home my mind was just going around in circles. How are we supposed to handle two babies? Is Stefan happy or is he freaking out?

I start to get uncomfortable with the deafening silence. I look up at him to find that he is staring right back at me.

"So, I guess we have some things to work out."

He chuckles weakly. "I think that's a bit of an understatement." He sees my worried expression and walks over to me. He sits down next to me, puts his arms around me and I tuck myself into him. "I'm not going to lie to you, I'm scared and two babies are going to be a lot of work. But I really think we're going to be okay."

We hear someone walking in and Stefan and I pull slightly apart. It was Damon-strangely enough without Katherine-and Jeremy following behind him.

"Morning you two. You had you're doctors appointment today, right? How is my nephew?" He takes a sip of the glass of bourbon in his hand. Why is it that Damon always seems to be drinking alcohol?

"I'm sorry who are you? Oh right… Damon. Sorry, I didn't recognize you without Katherine attached to your hip." I'm not in the mood to deal with him right now, so I just decided to give him a smart ass comment. A little taste of his own medicine.

"Ha ha, you're funny… clever. Katherine isn't around _that_ often."

Both Stefan, Jeremy and I roll our eyes because we all know that basically wherever Katherine goes Damon goes and vice versa.

He comes over and sits himself right next to us while Jeremy sits over on the recliner. "I get you don't like Katherine. But that's too bad, because she's going to be around and you two need to just get used to it."

"Whatever Damon. Now, what do you want?"

"All I want to know is how my nephew is doing. No need to get all sassy."

I roll my eyes again. "Everything is fine." I reply shortly.

He smiles smugly. "So, I was right. It is a boy."

"Humph, yes and no."

"Huh?" Damon says, at the same time Jeremy says "What?" Both of their faces show utter confusion

"Yes, we're having a boy but we're also having a girl."

Damon and Jeremy's faces mirrored ours when we first found out… total shock! "So, twins?" Jeremy clarifies.

"Yeah, twins." Stefan responds.

"Wow." Damon hands his glass to Stefan. "Here, I think you need this more than I do."

Stefan gladly empties it in one gulp.

Damon looks a little surprised that Stefan actually drank it. "Wow, little brother, good to know you're taking the news well." Damon smirks.

"Shut up Damon. We're just surprised, we just found out we're now going to be responsible for two babies." Stefan again puts his arm back around me comfortingly.

It's quiet for a few moments and the silence is broken when Katherine walks in and seats herself on Damon's lap. Of course Katherine shows up, the two are never apart for more than two minutes! I am really getting aggravated with her _constant_ presence.

Katherine puts on a sickeningly sweet smile. "Hey guys. Elena, you had your doctor's appointment today, right? How did it go?"

I roll my eyes; as if she really cares. "None of your business." I snap.

Katherine looks a little taken back. "Wow, sorry I asked. I guess those pregnancies hormones are kicking in." She laughs lightly.

I find myself rolling my eyes again, for what seems to be about the hundredth time. "Trust me it's not the hormones. I just can't stand you."

More uncomfortable silence fills the room, and I blame it all on Katherine's presence. Does she not understand that no one wants her here with the exception of

Damon. And that's only because he is too infatuated with her to realize what a conniving bitch she really is. He has been obsessed with her for so long, hoping to get her out of that damn tomb, that even when he finds out she was never in there in the first place and never cared enough about him to be with him, he still welcomes her with open arms. I never thought I'd see the day that Damon Salvatore was _whipped_! Although, if I were to say that out loud I know that he would deny it to no end.

"Alright, well, I can tell when I'm not welcome. So, I'm just going to go."

_ Finally_ _you get the hint_, I can't help but think to myself.

She stands to leave but Damon grabs her wrist. "No, Katherine-" He starts to object.

"It's okay, I'm just going to go out for a bit and I'll be back later." She kisses him on the cheek and leaves. The tension in the room finally lifts… but only for a moment.

I can see Damon's eyes flaming. "I know you two don't like or trust her but you're just going to have to get used to her being around because she isn't going anywhere. And I am getting really fucking sick of you two completely avoiding us, and when you're not locked inside your room, being outright rude to Katherine. So you both need to just knock it off." I can tell Damon is trying, unsuccessfully, to control his anger the best he can. Before I get to respond, or Stefan to defend himself since it's mostly been me being rude to Katherine, Damon storms out.

"Well, that was awkward." Jeremy says. He sees our unamused faces and stands up to leave. "Ohk, I'm just going to go and let you two talk. See ya."

I watch Jeremy leave the room and don't speak until I finally can't hold my incredible frustration any longer. "Ugh! Why can't Katherine just leave for good? I'm so tired of her and her games! And Damon is completely blinded to see her for who she really is. He is entirely wrapped around her finger."

Stefan looks at me sympathetically. "I know, you're right, but you need to calm down. The stress isn't good for you and the babies."

"Yeah, yeah." I answer half heartedly. "I'm going to go see what Bonnie and Caroline are up to, so I can tell them that we're having twins. I just really need to get out of here for a little bit."

"Okay, but I'm serious about the stress. Try to relax more."

"Yes, Stefan I am aware that stress is bad and I will do my best to keep my cool. But with Katherine around and I can't make any guarantees. So, with that said, I love you and I will call you when I'm on my way home." I peck him on the lips and head over to Caroline's.

"Twins?" Both Bonnie and Caroline say in unison. We've been hanging out at Caroline's for the past couple of hours just doing normal girl stuff-painting our nails, eating junk food and watching Mean Girls for the umpteenth time-when I had finally worked up the nerve to tell them about the twins.

"Yup, a boy and a girl." I smile widely. Now that the initial shock has worn off I'm kind of excited at the thought of having twins. Stefan can have his "daddy's little girl" and I can have my "momma's boy."

Caroline gets a confused look on her face and turns to Bonnie. "So, then who wins the bet."

"What bet?"

Bonnie and Caroline either don't hear me or just ignore my question. "I don't know. I guess the bet is off then. Because if they're having both a girl and a boy then no one really wins."

"What bet?" I ask a little louder.

"We all bet twenty bucks on whether the baby is a boy or a girl." Caroline answers.

"What? You guys bet on my baby? And who exactly was in on the bet?"

"Well yeah, it's a way to make some quick cash. Bonnie, Damon, Jeremy and I bet it was going to be a boy and Matt and Jenna bet it was a girl. Oh, and Tyler bet it was a girl too."

"Wait a minute! Who told Tyler I was pregnant?"

"Matt accidentally told him the other day because he over heard Tyler make some smart ass comment about you gaining weight. So, Matt was just trying to defend you and it kinda slipped out." Bonnie said apologetically.

I sigh. "Great, which means everyone is going to know at school on Monday."

"Most likely." Bonnie says.

"Yeah, Tyler gossips worse than _any_ girl I know and that's including me. " Caroline says trying to lighten the mood.

"Haha, very funny Caroline. This is bad, I don't know if I'm ready for the entire school to know I'm pregnant."

"Well, they were going to find out sooner or later. You're going start to showing soon especially now that you're having twins. It was just a matter of time." Bonnie tries to comfort me.

I sigh. "I know, you're right. I just don't want to have to deal with all the stares and whispers from everyone."

"Well, you probably should have thought of that before you got knocked up." Carolina says absentmindedly, filing her fingernails.

Bonnie and I gape at her. "Caroline!" Bonnie chastises.

She looks up at us, realizing what she said . "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I really am trying to work on the whole bitchiness thing but sometimes it just kinda slips out."

"It's fine. I should probably go, it's getting kinda late." I stand up to leave.

"No, Elena. Please stay. I really am sorry."

"I know Caroline. And I'm not leaving because of what you said. It really is getting kinda late and I'm tired. I just want to go back to the boarding house and go to sleep."

"Okay, we'll see you at school on Monday?" Bonnie says and she and Caroline get up to hug me goodbye.

"Yeah." I answer and leave.

I honestly wasn't lying to Caroline and Bonnie, it really was getting late and I probably should go right to the boarding house before Stefan starts to worry about me but I can't get myself to go there just yet. Instead I decide to go see Jenna. I feel like I haven't seen her in forever and I want to catch up with her. I also want to tell her about the twins.

I walk in the front door and call out, "Jenna? You home?" I don't get an answer but I can hear people's voices coming from the kitchen, so I make my way over there. When I get there I see Jenna and Alaric laughing and sitting very close to each other. They are still oblivious to me so I make my presence known. "Jenna, Mr. Saltzman, hope I'm not interrupting.

They look up surprised to see me; they were obviously in their own world.

"Um...no, not at all." Jenna stammers.

"I was actually just leaving." Alaric says and gets up to go. "I'll see you tomorrow Jenna. Bye, Elena." He kisses Jenna on the cheek and smiles at me as he walks out the door.

I look back at Jenna and she is beaming. I give her a knowing smile. "So, you and Mr. Saltzman seem to be hitting it off."

Jenna blushes. "Yeah, it's nice to have someone to fill the loneliness. With you living with Stefan and Jer-emy gone it's nice to have someone around." Her voice breaks slightly when she says Jeremy name and immense guilt washes over me. Knowing that it's partly my fault that Jenna is, well _was _(since she now has Alaric), so alone.

I swallow the lump in my throat and force back the tears. "I'm so sorry Jenna."

She sees my broken expression and pulls me into her arms. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I understand. You're getting married, having a baby. You're starting your own life and I'm proud of you." She says. Not knowing that I'm actually apologizing for what happened to Jeremy not that I moved out.

I force back the tears and give Jenna a small smile. "Thanks Jenna. But, speaking of the baby, that's actually why I'm here. Stefan and I had a doctor's appointment today."

Jenna's face lights up in excitement. "Yeah, how did it go? Did you find out the sex of the baby?"

"Yes we did…along with a few other things."

"What do you mean? Is the baby alright?" She asks worriedly.

"Yes, yes. The _babies_ are perfectly healthy." I purposely put and emphasis on the word 'babies'.

Jenna's eyes grew wide. "Babies? As in more than one?"

"Yeah, a boy and a girl." I can't help the huge smile that comes over my face.

"Wow, um…congratulations! Stefan excited?" She eyes me carefully.

I smile fondly. "He's kinda freaked, we both are, but we're also kinda really excited."

"Well, good. If you two_ weren't_ scared then I'd be worried." Jenna laughs lightly. "But don't stress yourself out too much, its not healthy."

I sigh. "Yeah, I know. That's what Stefan keeps telling me also."

"Well, good to know Stefan is looking out for you."

"Yes, he is taking good care of all_ three_ of us. Actually it's kinda of late and I should go before he gets too worried."

"Oh ok. Well, don't be a stranger alright." She gets up and hugs me goodbye.

"Okay, I won't. Love you Aunt Jenna."

"Love you too."

I get back to the boarding house a few minutes later and when I get inside I didn't see Stefan anywhere downstairs. So I start walking up the steps assuming he in up in our room already in bed. I get about halfway up when someone lightly grabs my wrist from behind and I let out a small scream of surprise. I turn and see none other than Katherine.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

I glare at her. "Yeah, whatever. What do you want?"

"Look, Elena, I get why you, Stefan and Jeremy don't trust me but I'm trying. I have been nothing but nice to you and although I have a _colorful_ past I have been trying really hard to be better. I guess what I really want is just for you to at least cut back on the snide comments in front of Damon. You can be mean to my face all you want but it's really starting to wear on Damon and I would really appreciate it if you could just stop… for Damon's sake."

I look her right in the eyes to see if she really being sincere. She seems serious but I know how good of an actress Katherine is when need be. But after Damon's outburst today I can see she has a point. Damon has drawn the line and I'm afraid if I cross it Damon will do something stupid.

So, begrudgingly I agree with Katherine. "Fine, in front of Damon, I will do my best to stop. But I want you to know that I am doing this for Damon, _not you_. But I also want you to know, Katherine…" I get up in her face to show her I'm not afraid of her. "that I hate you. I don't trust you in the slightest and I really won't be surprised if you end up stabbing all of us in the back. So Stefan and I will not be letting our guard down. Don't think that even for a second that you can gain my trust with just a few nice words and then we'll be best buddies because it's not going to happen. So, if you just stay away from Stefan and I then we shouldn't have too many problems."

I don't wait for any response from her; instead I just turn my back and walk up the steps to the bedroom.

Once I get into my bedroom I see Stefan already fast asleep. I put on my sleep clothes, crawl into Stefan's arms, and fall fast asleep.

Fuck! This was going to be a hell of a lot harder than Katherine originally thought. She knew they wouldn't trust her easily but she has been so nauseatingly nice to Elena and Stefan the past few weeks and she wasn't sure how much more she could take. She was growing impatient and wanted Elena out of the picture as soon as possible. Maybe, she doesn't need them to trust her. She wanted them to trust her so that she could easily get Elena alone and then be able to make Elena's death look like a poor unfortunate accident.

But, maybe, she should just go ahead with Plan B. It wouldn't go over as smoothly but Katherine believes she's a good enough actress to pull it off. She just needed to wait for the perfect moment to put her newest plan into effect.


End file.
